


You Are So Beautiful

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Positivity, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Modern AU, plus sized, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Requested!DracoMalfoyxPlusSized!Reader! Modern AU. Draco and yourself are pretty much terrified of meeting his dad. He is a big-time businessman, and you don’t come from wealth. Plus you feel not as worthy because you are plus sized.





	You Are So Beautiful

“Oh come on babe, it won’t be so bad.” Draco soothed, playing with your hair. Although he was nervous about the two of you meeting, he tried not to show it. Besides, you were a nervous wreck as you tossed clothes around in the apartment.

“Are you kidding me? Your father owns Malfoy Enterprises, my dad dropped out of High School.” You groaned, pulling the dress Draco had gotten you for your birthday out of the closet.

The two of you had met in your first year of college. You had worked your ass off to get into an ivy league on scholarship, while he was able to afford it. The two of you were in the same classes, both getting a business degree.

You never expected to have fallen in love with someone who seemed so different than you. You worked hard for everything you had, and things seem to come so easy to Draco. Sure, he was rough around the edges, but somehow, you had managed to fall in love.

Occasionally he would make a comment about the working class, and you were always quick to shut it down and teach him. You knew it was how he was raised, though, you couldn’t blame him. After all, you had thought ill of the rich until the two of you had begun dating.

“You met my mother, and she loved you! She said you were the best girl I ever dated.” Draco said as he flopped down on your bed, watching you get ready.

“That is different. I met her over an intimate tea session. It was literally just myself and her. I am meeting your father at a charity fundraiser. You know how many upper-class people are going to be there? He is going to take one look at me and think ‘fat, poor, lazy, slob’.” You vented, sighing in frustration as you put your dress on.

“Hey! Stop that. You are beautiful and wonderful, and so amazing. He is going to see that. And your weight has nothing to do with your character.” Draco said, but you only rolled your eyes.

“You have to say that Draco. But I know how your kind of people are. They only care about looks and wealth. I have neither of those things.” You remind him, as you begin to finish your hair and makeup.

“Babe, you know I don’t care about those things,” Draco said defensively, crossing his arms.

“I know, but I know how other people are. And what if your dad doesn’t think I am good enough. I’m sure he has enough power to make me disappear.” You said, only causing Draco to chuckle.

“He is the owner of a company, not some mob boss Y/N. It will be okay!” The blonde assured although he couldn’t help but be nervous himself.

He knew how people in his circle were. He once dated a girl with a more prominent nose, and people would suggest to her to get a nose job. It was cruel, and he disliked those shallow people. Thankfully, they weren’t all like that. He had met some great people, and those people were so happy and loved Y/N a lot, and was thankful that you and Draco had started dating.

“Do I look okay?” You asked, stepping away from the mirror and showing off yourself to Draco. The dress accented your curves but flowed out right when it got to your stomach. It was your favorite dress, and it was Draco’s favorite dress to take off you.

“You look amazing, beautiful, and oh so wonderful. I can’t wait to take this off of you tonight.” Draco teased, standing up to wrap his arms around you.

“Oh hush, come on. Let’s go.” You said with a laugh, giving him a quick kiss.

~

It didn’t take too long to get to the Malfoy Mansion, and no matter how many times you visited, you were in awe of the size. It was nothing like the home you grew up in, and definitely better than the cramped apartment you lived in now. The outside was gorgeous, and the inside was so intricately decorated. As the two of you entered the Manor, you saw Narcissa turn and smile at the two of you.

“Draco, Y/N! Welcome.” Narcissa greeted, wrapping you in a hug as you exited Draco’s car.

“Mrs.Malfoy, hi! How have you been?” You asked as you pulled away, but she only waved you off.

“Dear, please call me Narcissa. But I have been great, thank you. Everyone is out in the garden, but feel free to help yourselves to any refreshments inside.” She said, as Draco nodded and began to pull you away, and Narcissa headed back outside.

“Come on, once she is started it is hard to get her to quit talking. She means well though, at least.” Draco said with a grin. “Let me get you a drink.” He told you, as the two of you walked into the kitchens.

It had some small parties, but nothing too serious. You waited by the entryway as Draco headed to the fridge. You were quick to spot Blaise, a friend of Draco’s, and the two of you exchanged waves. He was with a girl, Pansy, who had been all over Draco in school. Draco said that he had known her since he was a kid, and she had always had a crush on him. He said it had never been returned, but you still couldn’t help but truly wonder.

Just as Draco returned, Pansy spotted the two of you and approached.

“Draco, this must be your girlfriend. She sure is something else.” Pansy said with a sneer, looking you up and down slowly, making you feel uncomfortable.

“Yes, Pansy. This is Y/N.” Draco replied, rolling his eyes as he handed you a drink.

“Well, if you ever need me, call me.” She said, walking away.

“Sorry you had to meet her, she is a handful. But the good news is, it’ll probably be easier to talk to my father.” He said, wrapping an arm around you, causing you to laugh.

“I would have never expected you to be such a ladies magnet.” You teased, kissing his cheek.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, laughing. Before you could answer, Narcissa came back inside.

“Draco, your father is outside. He was looking for you and Y/N. He is very eager to meet her!” She said, before grabbing a lemonade.

“Come on, I promise this won’t be so bad,” Draco said, leading you outside.

It didn’t take too long to find Lucius, he wasn’t hard to miss. He looked like an older Draco, just with longer hair. As the two of you approached, you felt yourself get more nervous. When you two got closer, Lucius turned to greet you.

“Draco, good of you to come out and join us. Ah, you must be Y/N? Draco talks about you a lot. You’re more beautiful than he let on.” Lucius said with a grin, as he gave you his hand to shake.

“Thank you, Mr.Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your home is beautiful, and I am thankful for being invited over.” You said, returning his handshake.

“Please, make yourself at home. If you need anything let me know.” Lucius said before a business associate came up. “I am sorry, business calls. But it was nice to meet you. You are welcome anytime you like.” Lucius said, turning to shake another man’s hand.

Draco walked with you around the garden, his hand in yours. “See, that wasn’t so bad,” Draco said, but also to calm himself down, he had actually been so nervous.

“It wasn’t! I’m glad he didn’t try and use his mob boss powers to take me out.” You teased, causing Draco to laugh.

“I am too because I kind of like you.”

“Oh yeah, Malfoy? Well, I kind of love you.” You said, giving him a kiss.

“Y/N, you are so beautiful. Please don’t ever forget that.” Draco said, placing his lips on your forehead.


End file.
